Transaction cards, such as credit and debit cards, have become a primary means for individuals to complete transactions involving data exchange. Many other forms of cards are also widely used, such as identification cards, loyalty cards, prescription cards, insurance cards, etc. These forms of transaction cards are typically formed of a thin and substantially flat plastic substrate such that they can easily be swiped through a card reader, stored in a wallet or purse, or the like.
In some instances, it may be desirable to stand a transaction card in an upright position. For example, a customer at a restaurant may wish to place a credit card in an upright position on their table. This may signal to the waitstaff that the customer is ready for his or her check or ready to pay the check. Traditional transaction cards are not designed to be placed in an upright position without being propped up by another object. For example, to place a credit card in an upright position, a customer would have to lean the card against a glass, the check holder, or some other object. Another object may not always be available, and even if it is, the transaction card may easily fall or slide down. Moreover, placing the transaction card against an object may obscure the transaction card from view, or make it less pronounced.
Accordingly, in view of these and other deficiencies, solutions are needed for placing a transaction card in an upright position. Solutions should advantageously allow the transaction card to be propped upright using a card stand component integral to the card, without the need for a separate stand or object. Further, the transaction card should allow for a stowed position, where the card is useable in a card reader or can be stored in a wallet or purse. Finally, the transaction card should have means to maintain the card in the stowed position and prevent the card stand component from drifting into an open position.